Lección de vida
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Helga decide cambiar su vida, por lo que después de una discusión con sus padres se va de la casa, conociendo a dos personas que si bien, no cambiarán a su familia, al menos le harán ver que en ocasiones no todo es tan malo como parece.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Despedida.**

Era una fría noche, estaba nublado y la llegada del invierno cada vez era más notoria. Pero eso no le importó a una muchacha de unos 15 años que salió de su casa usando su ventana, para llegar a la escaleras para incendios, sin prestar atención a la hora que era ni tampoco al frío viento que la recibió cuando salió. Sólo deseaba alejarse lo más rápido de ese lugar.

"Genial" pensó ella, irónica "lo que me faltaba, que se ponga a llover... maldito día"

Helga G. Pataki, con una mochila en su espalda, se fue alejando con paso rápido de su casa, para que no la vieran en caso que salieran a buscarla. Aunque en parte no le extrañaba que pasara una semana y ellos no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

La muchacha consideraba que desde ese momento, comenzaba una nueva vida. Se había aburrido de tener que estar con personas que no la escuchaban, que no les interesaba, que la consideraban una mala jugada de la vida, porque eso le había dicho Big Bob, en una discusión bien fea que habían tenido, y sólo por hacer un comentario de Olga, que estaba de visita en esos momentos.

"Ya cállate princesita, gastas oxígeno en vano con tanta estupidez que hablas..."

Ni siquiera había sido tan terrible, pero a Olga le había dolido tanto que se puso a llorar, y eso Big Bob no lo iba a soportar, y comenzó todo el escándalo...

Olga lloraba, Miriam trataba de consolarla y Bob y Helga se gritaban, parecía casa de locos. Ya no valía la pena pensar más en eso, finalmente se habían dicho todo, sin ocultar pensamientos ni sentimientos. Helga reconocía que enojada había dicho muchas cosas sin pensar, pero a ella también Bob le dijo cosas que deseaba olvidar.

Después de la discusión (que sólo terminó con la histérica intervención de Olga, que había comenzado a llorar más fuerte, y Bobo fue con ella y, como siempre, había olvidado a Helga), la chica subió corriendo a su cuarto y recién ahí se permitió llorar, maldiciendo a todo y a todos a cada momento, incluyendo a ella misma.

Y fue ahí que lo decidió. Si no era importante para ellos, no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, así que tomó un poco de ropa, el dinero que llevaba junto para el viaje de fin de curso, algunas cosas que le parecieron indispensables, y se fue.

Mientras arreglaba sus cosas, tratando de no llorar más, trataba de apoyarse con una frase, que se repetía una y otra vez: "no les va a importar, todo será mejor"... pero ni siquiera ella estaba segura. "Phoebe... quizás ella sea la única que me extrañe... lo siento, amiga, pero de verdad no puedo soportarlo más"

Helga no supo la razón, pero caminando después de salir de su casa, inconscientemente había llegado a la casa de Arnold. Se detuvo, mirándola por algunos minutos, como tratando de memorizarla bien. La verdad era que no sabía cuándo volvería a verla.

"Arnold..." pensó "me gustaría estar segura que tú me extrañarás y te acordarás de mí, pero quizás yo misma no he hecho más que alejarte, mostrándome de una manera agresiva en contra tuya... de verdad lo siento"

Cuando estaba volteando para continuar caminando, sintió que la puerta se abría con rapidez.

-Helga¿qué haces aquí?- la voz de Arnold la escuchó suave, como la caricia que siempre esperaba de él, y que nunca llegaba.

-Es la calle, aún tengo libertad para andar por ella¿no?- dijo ella, intentando ocultar lo mal que estaba en esos momentos -¿qué haces aquí, Cabeza de balón?

-Bueno... aquí vivo, Helga, por si lo habías olvidado- contestó Arnold, sonriendo levemente.

A la chica la broma no le pareció muy divertida, de hecho, la entristeció un poco más. De pronto ella notó que el joven se acercaba a ella lentamente, como si estuviera temiendo que ella tuviera una mala reacción.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora en la calle?- le preguntó -son pasada las 11 y mañana tenemos escuela.

-Camino- contestó fríamente Helga -métete en tus asuntos, Arnoldo, y déjame tranquila con los míos.

Arnold, conociéndola como la conocía, se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, y lo más seguro es que tuviera que ver con su familia. Quizás habían vuelto a discutir, como tantas otras veces.

-Hace frío- dijo el muchacho, buscando alguna forma de llegar a ella, puesto que intuía que lo necesitaba -¿quieres entrar a la casa un rato? Puedo pedirle al abuelo que nos prepare chocolate caliente, y después te podemos ir a dejar a tu casa, si es que se hace muy tarde.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser así?" se preguntó Helga, bajando su mirada al suelo. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno siempre, aunque sea conmigo, que lo único que hago es molestarlo?"

-¿Qué dices, Helga?- preguntó él, acercándose más.

En esos momentos, una suave llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Helga la observó antes de contestar, pensando muy bien en las siguientes palabras, tratando de no quebrarse en frente de él.

-No te pases de listo, Cabeza de balón- dijo Helga despectivamente, tratando de comportarse igual que siempre con él -¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaría esa invitación de tu parte?

-Bueno...- Arnold miró a su alrededor, quizás buscando razones -hace frío, ha comenzado a lloviznar y se supone que pronto lloverá, no estás muy abrigada, y es mejor que estés en mi casa a que te pases la noche vagando por la calle, porque se nota que no tienes intenciones de volver a la tuya... además, te puede pasar algo malo.

Helga no contestó inmediatamente. Por momentos, la propuesta que Arnold le hizo logró que dudara sobre lo que deseaba hacer, pero luego pensó que en algún momento todo eso se acabaría y tendría que volver a la frialdad de su casa, con unos padres que pensaban que sólo su hermana mayor vivía... y ella no estaba para continuar viviendo así.

-Te equivocas, Arnoldo- replicó Helga, sonando muy segura -porque ahora me iré a casa, ya me cansé de caminar.

Sin mirarlo siquiera, Helga continuó su camino.

-Espera, Helga- dijo Arnold, al verla alejarse -vuelvo en un segundo.

Helga se detuvo y volteó, para ver entrar a Arnold rápidamente a su casa. Volvió momentos después, con un paraguas y una chaqueta.

-Pero...- comenzó Helga, con cierto nerviosismo al ver acercarse mucho al muchacho.

-Toma- le dijo Arnold, poniéndole la chaqueta a la chica y pasándole el paraguas -no sería bueno que te mojaras.

Helga recibió el paraguas, tan conmovida que no fue capaz de articular palabra. Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin moverse. En vez de sentirse incómodos o algo así, les dio la impresión que entre ellos nació "algo" que no podían explicar, pero que los hacía sentirse muy bien.

-Gracias, Arnold- le dijo Helga, sonriendo mientras abría el paraguas -gracias por todo, de verdad.

"Por lo feliz que me has hecho todos los años que hemos estado relativamente cerca..."

Arnold le sonrió y Helga continuó su camino. Ella pensó que si seguía como estaba con él, no sería capaz de irse.

-Helga- la llamó el muchacho, ella lo miró -tu casa está del otro lado.

Ella se sonrojó, notando el pequeño error. Rió un poco.

-Ah, jejeje... que tonta¿no?- dijo, avergonzada, y luego comenzó a caminar del lado contrario.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- le dijo Arnold.

Helga lo miró unos momentos, y luego le sonrió. Al chico le pareció, en un primer momento, una mirada cargada de tristeza y resignación. Después, la rubia dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, supuestamente hacia su casa.

Arnold la quedó mirando unos minutos, no sabía la razón, pero esa conversación lo hacía sentirse extraño. El rubio sentía que había algo que no se había dado cuenta respecto a Helga, sin contar que la última mirada que le dio... se veía como una despedida.

-Arnold, ya entra que hace mucho frío- escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

-Sí, abuelo...

Dándole una última mirada a Helga, entró a la casa, con ese extraño sentimiento dentro de él.

Desde la esquina Helga esperó a que Arnold entrara para tomar una calle que no la llevaba a su casa, al contrario, la alejaba más de ella.

"Gracias Arnold, tú siempre intentando ayudarme y sacar lo mejor de mí"

En parte, el verse con Arnold la animó más, se sentía feliz de haberlo visto una última vez antes de irse de ahí, así pudo "despedirse" a su manera.

Llegó a la parada de autobuses y se sentó a esperar un rato, pero desistió cuando comenzó a sentir demasiado frío, sobre todo en sus pies, que poco a poco sentía que se congelaban un poco. Decidió seguir caminando, tratando de calentarse caminando más rápido.

Había comenzado a llover, y a pesar que el paraguas que Arnold le había pasado, y también la chaqueta le ayudaba mucho, poco a poco comenzaba a mojarse.

Helga en poco rato notó que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, nunca había estado en esa calle antes... o quizás era el frío el que no la dejaba fijarse bien en lo que la rodeaba... o quizás la lluvia era la que cambiaba todo a su alrededor, haciéndolo irreconocible para ella... o quizás era el dolor de cabeza agudo que había comenzado a sentir, que no la dejaba ni enfocar bien.

La verdad, para ella, nada de lo anterior tenía importancia. Había estado caminando durante horas bajo la lluvia, tenía frío, hambre y sueño... al menos estaba un poco tranquila porque estaba lejos de su casa.

Decidió sentarse unos minutos a descansar en el pórtico de la casa que estaba en frente de ella, al menos así estaba protegida de la lluvia, aunque de antes estuviera mojada.

Helga no se dio cuenta el momento en que se quedó dormida, acurrucada en el pórtico.

---------------------------------------------

NOTA: Hola!, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic. Por si acaso, es mi primer fic de esta excelente serie que es "Hey, Arnold". Espero algún comentario de parte de ustedes.

¡Saludos!


	2. ¿Buen Samaritano?

**II. ¿Buen samaritano?**

Al abrir los ojos, durante algunos momentos Helga se sintió perdida, sin contar que la cabeza le dolía muchísimo y se sentía bastante mal.

Estaba acostada en una cama. Durante algunos momentos, consideró la posibilidad de haber soñado todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, que ella nunca se había escapado de su casa y que no había hablado con Arnold. Esa idea duró hasta que se dio cuenta que el lugar en que estaba no era el suyo, ni tampoco era el de Olga.

Se sentó con cierta dificultad, se sentía mareada. El cuarto no era muy pequeño, estaba decorado con papel mural lila que tenía algunas flores de colores claros. En el fondo había una cómoda y una silla al lado. El sonido de un instrumento la interrumpió de sus observaciones. Era un violín.

Aún un poco mareada, Helga salió del cuarto en el que estaba y siguió la música. Notó que estaba en un segundo piso, en una casa que, según ella, estaba muy bien decorada.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, Helga bajó las escaleras, y notó que la música provenía de un salón a la izquierda, caminó hacia él.

Era un cuarto grande, con sillones y muebles de lo más elegantes. En el centro, había un hombre maduro tocando el violín.

-Veo que ya estás mejor- le dijo el hombre, sin mirar directamente a Helga.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó la muchacha.

-Soy el dueño de casa- le contestó, mirándola con una cálida sonrisa -y también del pórtico en donde estabas hace dos noches.

-¿Dos... noches?- preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz. ¿Cuánto habrá dormido?

-Sí- asintió él, dejando de tocar -esa madrugada te encontré en el pórtico, tenías mucha fiebre y estabas empapada, así que con la ayuda de María te dejamos en el cuarto y llamamos a mi doctor personal, que dijo que tenías neumonía. a todo esto, no deberías estar en pie, al menos hasta la próxima semana.

El hombre volvió a tocar el violín, olvidándose de Helga rápidamente. La chica continuaba de pie, mirando al tipo y tratando de procesar lo que él le había dicho.

De pronto, la puerta de la calle se abrió y Helga vio entrar por ella a una mujer no muy joven, de cabello negro tomado en un tomate. Se notaba muy seria.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- le preguntó seriamente a Helga, acercándose a ella -debes ir a acostarte, aún no mejoras del todo bien y no sería nada bueno que te diera una recaída.

La mujer se acercó a Helga, y ésta a pesar que quiso protestar, no fue capaz de hacerlo. La cabeza le dolía demasiado y estaba débil, así que se dejó guiar por ella y llegó nuevamente al cuarto.

-¿Eres María?- le preguntó Helga, una vez que estaba acostada.

-Sí, soy la que ayuda al señor Mark Baldwin- contestó la mujer.

-¿Algo así como su criada?- preguntó Helga, y notó que María se ponía bastante más seria.

-No me gusta llamarlo así, pero es verdad- contestó María, notándose incómoda -¿y usted se llama?

-... Helga- contestó la chica, dudando un poco -usted...

-Muy bien, señorita Helga- la interrumpió María -usted ayer estuvo todo el día con fiebre, delirando, así que durante una semana permanecerá en cama, y si es necesario, se quedará más días. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Eh... no...

-Bueno, de todas formas le traeré un poco de sopa, no has comido nada- replicó María, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espere, María- dijo Helga, la mujer la miró -¿es que... no me va a preguntar nada?

-Yo no soy quién para preguntar- contestó María -lo que hizo... habrá tenido sus razones.

María salió del cuarto, dejando a Helga sola... y confundida.

No entendía muy bien qué hacía ahí, y mucho menos entendía por qué ellos la estaban ayudando sin hacerle ninguna pregunta. Pero al menos, no tenía de qué quejarse. Lo peor de todo era que estaba enferma, pero al menos tenía comida y techo, que era lo más importante.

A los minutos llegó María con una bandeja en sus manos, y en ella, un plato con sopa, jugo y pan.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo -trata de comer lo que más puedas, para que te repongas. El doctor dijo que una de las razones por las que pudo darte neumonía fue porque estabas comiendo mal.

Helga pensó que en parte, el doctor tenía razón. Por la llegada de Olga a la casa, la chica trataba de estar lo menos posible ahí, por lo que se saltaba algunas comidas.

Mientras comía, María la acompañó, por lo que Helga aprovechó de hacerle algunas preguntas.

-¿El señor Griswold tiene familia?

-Sí, si tiene- contestó María -pero no me corresponde contarte lo que ocurrió con ellos.

Prefirió no volver a preguntar. Después de comer un poco, María la volvió a dejar sola. La chica se pasó casi toda la tarde durmiendo, ya que aún se sentía enferma.

Pero mientras estaba despierta, pensaba. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en la casa los Pataki¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que ella se fue de la casa¿cómo habrán reaccionado cuando se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba ahí?. Recordó el Día de Acción de gracias, en el que ella decidió irse... al volver, se dio cuenta de lo preocupados que estaban. Como pocas veces, se sintió en familia, en su casa... pero como suele ser todo en su vida, no duró mucho.

"Pero al menos lo viviste" pensó, mientras miraba al techo.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta. Después que ella indicara que podía pasar, se asomó Mark.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- le preguntó él, acercando una silla a la cama.

-Ya estoy mejor- contestó Helga -muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada- sonrió él -Mi nombre es Mark Griswold. ¿Cómo te llamas y qué hacías a esa hora de la calle sola?

-Soy... Helga Pataki- contestó ella, bien bajito -y... me fui de la casa...

-Ah, ya veo, con que te fuiste... ¿puedo preguntarte la razón, Helga?

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. Estaba bien, se estaba quedando en su casa, pero Helga consideraba que preguntar eso no correspondía.

-A usted no le interesa saberlo- contestó ella, completamente a la defensiva -eso es algo que tiene que ver sólo conmigo.

Helga notó que Mark sonrió, pero no era risa ni burlona ni divertida, sino triste, lo que le pareció de lo más extraño, dado que él no tenía nada que ver, o al menos eso era lo que ella suponía. Por momentos, tuvo ganas de saber la razón de ese gesto.

-Puede que tengas razón¿sabes?, en eso que yo no tengo que meterme en tu vida y todo ese discurso que le dan los jóvenes a sus padres, pero aún así, no pierdes nada con contarme lo que te ha pasado, después de todo, te estoy ayudando.

-Ah, entonces quiere como paga mi vida¿no?- preguntó Helga con brusquedad. Mark rió levemente.

-Para nada, Helga- contestó él -pero hay que reconocer que en ocasiones tener con quien conversar las cosas ayuda de verdad¿no crees?

Helga se quedó en silencio. Sí, Mark tenía razón, pero ella a la persona que le contaba todo era a su mejor amiga, a Phoebe, que en esos momentos quizás estaba triste por su decisión, pero en parte, estaba segura que la entendería... o al menos eso esperaba.

-Bueno, mejor no te presionen- dijo Mark -te puedes quedar hasta que te mejores y luego continuar tu camino, sólo si lo deseas... también tienes la posibilidad de quedarte acá con María y conmigo, hasta que decidas volver a tu casa.

-Señor Griswold...- lo interrumpió Helga cuando él iba saliendo.

-Llámame Mark.

-Eh... está bien, Mark... ¿por qué hace esto?

-¿Ayudarte?- preguntó él, Helga asintió -bueno... digamos que sólo soy un buen samaritano... ¿o acaso no conoces a gente que realiza buenas acciones de manera desinteresada?

Helga no contestó, recordando inmediatamente a Arnold... él era así.

-Que tengas buenas noches, Helga.

Mark abrió la puerta y sonrió un poco al ver al otro lado. Antes que Helga le preguntara qué vio, él se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Te gustan los gatos, Helga?- le preguntó.

-Eh... algo...

-Bueno, de todos los que tenemos en la casa, éste que viene es especial- dijo Mark, dejando pasar a un gatito chiquitito, que fácilmente cabía en la palma de su mano. Era de color amarillo -si quieres te lo puedes quedar.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió Helga, aún no muy convencida.

Mark tomó al gatito en brazos y se lo entregó, Helga sonrió al recibirlo y lo acarició.

-Piensa en un nombre- le dijo, caminando a la puerta.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo ella -se llamará Mantecado.

-¿Mantecado? Je, es uno de los nombres más originales que he oído. Buenas noches, Helga.

Mark salió del cuarto, dejando sola a Helga con Mantecado, que se acurrucó a su lado en la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

-Je, Mantecado...- murmuró ella, recordando a alguien -¿cómo estará ahora?

Helga vio que en la silla al lado de la cómoda estaba su mochila, la chaqueta y el paraguas de Arnold. La chica se levantó y fue hacia allá.

Abrió la mochila y vio lo que tenía. Cuando se fue estaba tan apurada que al final no se dio cuenta muy bien lo que se llevaba. Sonrió cuando vio que había echado una pequeña fotografía de la Preparatoria 118, en donde estaban sus compañeros de clase, sonriendo.

Por momentos, se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado sus compañeros, Phoebe, Arnold, e incluso la desagradable de Lila... ¿se habrían sentido más tranquilos, o preocupados?

Otra cosa que encontró fue un cuaderno que usaba para escribir sus poemas a Arnold u otras cosas de él que se le ocurrían. Entre sus páginas encontró una fotografía. La tomó en sus manos.

En ella estaba la familia Pataki. Bob, Miriam y Olga abrazados, sonrientes, felices... y un poco apartada de ellos, estaba Helga, seria, con los brazos cruzados y sólo queriendo irse de ahí.

"No entiendo cómo no puedes ser la mitad de lo que Olga es, no puedes compararte con ella" la voz de Bob retumbó en su mente "Lástima que seas así, no entiendo cómo, si ha pesar que no deseábamos tener más hijos, te criamos igual que a Olga"

Helga sintió que la rabia volvía a crecer dentro de ella al recordar lo último que le dijo Bob, y sabiendo que no podía hacer más, arrugó la foto y la metió en su mochila.

-Pero ya no más- murmuró, volviendo a la cama -esa vida se acabó.

-------------------------------------------

Hola!!! Les quiero agradecer a tooooodos los que dejaron sus comentarios. Muchas gracias, y espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado

Saludos!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Hey, Arnold

**III. Hey, Arnold.**

-¿Hola?

Helga apretó sus manos en el auricular del teléfono al escuchar esa suave voz, tratando que su voz saliera de su garganta, intentando decir un simple "hola", ya que con eso, estaba segura que el resto de las palabras saldrían mucho más fáciles. Pero no lo logró.

-¿Hola?- volvió a decir Arnold, quedándose en silencio un rato más -... ¿Helga¿Helga, eres tú?

Ella sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo. ¿Cómo lo supo?, era algo que no se podía explicar... y se notaba que él no estaba adivinando, había demasiada seguridad en su voz.

-Helga... por favor, contéstame- continuó hablando Arnold -todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, de verdad... los chicos de la escuela, tus padres, tu hermana... dime algo, Helga, contéstame... al menos dime que estás bien.

La chica cortó la llamada, cerrando los ojos y luchando para que las lágrimas permanecieran en el lugar que ocupaban hasta ese momento. No sabía la razón, escucharlo decir esas cosas la había confundido demasiado, sin contar que ya iban cinco días sin verlos ni saber de ellos. Quizás los estaba extrañando, incluso a su familia.

Por primera vez, desde que había decidido irse de su casa, comenzó a dudar... no sabía si volver con ellos, quedarse con Mark o simplemente, continuar su camino hacia el lado contrario al camino que llevaba a Hillwood.

-¿Qué haces levantada, Helga?- le preguntó Mark, que en ese momento llegaba con ella -si María te ve en pie te va a retar, aún no ha pasado la semana que ella te dio...

-Lo sé, pero por eso mismo aprovecho que ella salió a comprar- contestó Helga, sonriendo -sirve y así estiro mis piernas también.

-Entiendo, yo hago lo mismo que tú cuando caigo en cama... María suele ser muy estricta cuando quiere.

Mark se sentó con cierta dificultad sobre el sofá, quejándose y tosiendo un poco, lo que llamó la atención de Helga.

-¿Se siente bien, Mark?- le preguntó Helga, algo preocupada.

-¿Eh?... bueno, sí, sólo que he estado algo delicado de salud últimamente, nada de cuidado.

-¿Se está enfermando?

-... Algo así...- contestó él, con un gesto que extrañó mucho a la niña Pataki -pero hablemos de otra cosa¿hablaste a tu casa?

-No... no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos- contestó Helga, casi con un murmullo -llamé a... a un amigo...

-Ah, un amigo- repitió Mark, soltando una risa al ver la cara que ella tenía -por tu forma de actuar¿me quedo con lo que dijiste o dudo sobre tu sinceridad al hablar de él?

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Helga, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Mark.

-Por tu sonrojo... ¿es tu novio?

-¿Arnold?. No, para nada- contestó ella, poniéndose como un tomate.

-Entonces te gusta- Helga no contestó, y Mark prefirió no seguir preguntando para no incomodarla más -bueno¿y le hablaste o te quedaste callada hasta que él se aburrió de preguntar quién era?

-Yo le corté, sin hablar... pero extrañamente él supo que era yo...- dijo Helga, sus pirando.

-¿Ah si¿y por qué se iba a dar cuenta?

-No sé... quizás me conoce más de lo que yo pensaba...

-Puede ser... bueno, María está a punto de volver, yo que tú vuelvo a la cama- advirtió Mark, sonriendo.

-Sí...- Helga miró el teléfono... no había nada de malo si llamaba y les decía que estaba bien.

-Llámalo...- le pidió Mark, poniéndose de pie con bastante dificultad -te dejo sola para que puedas conversar tranquila.

Helga dudó un poco, pero al final se decidió llamar, era lo mejor, así al menos estarían más tranquilos sabiendo que ella estaba bien. Marcó el número y esperó.

-¿Hola?- preguntó una voz al otro lado, Helga volvió a reconocer a Arnold, que guardó unos momentos silencio -¿Helga?

Tenía que contestarle, aunque tuviera un poco de temor en lo que él podría decirle acerca de su decisión. Tomó aire y habló.

-... Sí, Arnold, soy yo...- dijo ella, insegura.

-¡Helga!- ella notó cierta emoción en la voz de él¿o acaso era su imaginación? -¿cómo estás¿te pasó algo?

-Estoy bien... no te preocupes... ¿cómo están por allá?

-Bueno, ya casi es una semana...- dijo Arnold -tus padres cada vez están peor, se ven muy preocupados y no dejan de culparse por lo ocurrido, lo mismo que Olga... ellos de verdad te extrañan.

-¡Ja¿puedo reírme, Arnoldo?- le preguntó con ironía Helga.

-Es verdad, aunque no quieras creerlo- replicó el muchacho -lo mismo que los muchachos de la escuela... se te echa de menos¿sabes?

Helga no contestó. ¿Era verdad todo lo que Arnold le estaba diciendo¿que ella era lo suficientemente estimada como para que ellos se preocuparan por su estado?

-Helga- continuó Arnold, tratando de diversas formas la manera de hacerla entrar en razón -mira, hagamos algo, si tienes problemas y no quieres volver, dime en donde estás y yo iré a verte, te prometo que iré solo a conversar contigo...

Oferta tentativa... demasiado para Helga. Ella se quedó en silencio, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por las palabras del muchacho.

-Arnold- le dijo ella -te agradezco mucho, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Dile a los demás que estoy bien, que no se preocupen por mí, que no me está faltando nada... adiós, Arn...

-¿Fue una despedida?- la interrumpió Arnold.

-¿Despedida?

-Sí, la noche que fuiste a mi casa, cuando conversamos. Te noté rara y lo último que me dijiste... ¿fue una despedida?

-... Algo así- Helga sonrió -ya me voy, Arnold... no sé si te vuelva a llamar...

-Espero que sí... Helga, estaré esperando tu llamada.

-Adiós, Arnold- Helga colgó el teléfono -que estés bien, amor.

Después de la llamada Helga volvió a la cama. María era muy estricta y las únicas veces que dejaba que ella se levantara era cuando iba al baño, y a escondidas cuando la mujer iba a comprar. En las tardes, cuando estaba en cama, jugaba con Mantecado o conversaba con Mark sobre cualquier tema, jugando a las cartas o al ajedrez.

-Dime Helga- dijo Mark la tarde siguiente, mientras jugaban a las cartas junto a María -¿qué te pareció hablar con ese chico?

-¿Qué chico?- preguntó María.

-Uh... se podría decir que un amigo- contestó Helga a María, que sonrió un poco, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la muchacha -es compañero de la escuela.

-¿Y es especial para ti?- le preguntó Mark -porque me parece extraño que prefieras llamar a un "casi amigo", que a una amiga tuya o a tu familia.

Helga no contestó, en parte tenía razón. ¿Por qué preferir a Arnold por sobre su familia o sobre la misma Phoebe?. La rubia sabía muy bien la razón...

-Debe serlo- dijo María, divertida.

-Arnold es... un chico muy especial- dijo Helga, continuando con su juego -es de esas personas que ayuda a todos los que lo necesiten, sin importarle recibir algo a cambio.

-Ya veo... entonces es un buen samaritano- sonrió Mark, Helga también lo hizo -¿y él sabe que a ti te gusta?

-Bueno... no lo sé... o sea, una vez se lo dije, pero las mismas circunstancias hicieron que después me retractara, y todo continuó igual que antes.

-¿Son amigos?- preguntó María.

-No... la verdad es que yo soy bastante difícil de tratar... a él lo trato bastante mal, le pongo apodos y le grito para disimular lo que de verdad siento por él.

-¿Y desde cuándo te gusta?

-... Con Arnold nos conocemos desde que somos muy pequeños... desde esos años ya tenía problemas con mi familia... él siempre se mostró amable conmigo, es muy maduro para su edad, y su disposición a ayudarme a pesar que siempre lo trato mal, pues...

-Eso es suficiente- la interrumpió Mark, sonriendo -¿y has pensado alguna forma de volver a decirle lo que sientes por él?

-No- contestó rápidamente Helga -hace un buen tiempo que dejé de preocuparme por eso, o sea... quizás me rendí...

-O quizás no has sabido llegar de la manera correcta a él- dijo María -quizás debas dejar de tratarlo tan mal y mostrarle quién eres realmente. Él, si como dices, siempre es amable contigo, debe ser por algo...

Helga se quedó pensando. Lo mismo le había dicho Phoebe una vez: si Arnold siempre buscaba su lado bueno, era porque en ella veía algo que no todos podían, y eso significaba algo...

-No sé... es que como me fui de casa, yo...

-¿No has considerado volver?- la interrumpió Mark, por primera vez en mucho rato mirándola con algo de seriedad -aparte de Arnold, tienes familia y amigos que se preocupan por ti... quizás ellos en algún momento no supieron tratarte, pero te quieren...

-Usted no los conoce- replicó Helga, sintiendo que un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta -no tiene idea lo que es vivir con ellos...

-Puede que no... pero si sé cómo se siente un padre cuando un hijo se escapa de la casa.

Helga miró a Mark, extrañada. De pronto, comenzaba a entender algunas cosas respecto a él. Cuando le iba a preguntar sobre lo que acababa de decir, él se puso algo pálido y soltó un suspiro algo lastimoso.

-¿Se siente mal?- le preguntó María.

-No exageres- le sonrió Mark -sólo... creo que se alargó mucho la conversación... es mejor ir a la cama.

Mark se puso de pie y con algo de dificultad caminó a la puerta. María se puso a juntar las cartas, con la idea de irse a su cuarto también.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mark, María?- le preguntó Helga.

-Está enfermo- contestó ella -no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos, parece que está empeorando cada día... que descanses, Helga.

Seria como pocas veces, María dejó el cuarto, dejando algo confundida a la muchacha, que por momentos no supo qué hacer...

¿Cómo estaría su familia en esos momentos? Era verdad que por lo general sus padres eran un desastre, pero... a ella nunca le había faltado nada, sólo cariño... que le era dado cuando estaba a punto de tomar una drástica decisión, que la hacía arrepentirse.

¿Es que estaba siendo demasiado radical con sus decisiones?. En esos momentos ya no se sentía segura de nada.

-------------------------------

Notas: Primero, pedirles disculpas por la demora del capítulo. A pesar de estar de vacaciones, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir...

Muchas gracias a Bkpets, María, José Ramiro y Fellerick Ferlibay por leer el fic, y en especial a éste último, que se dio cuenta que me equivoqué en el apellido a Mark, porque le puse dos distintos... ah, fue un error, perdón por eso.

Eso sería, muchos saludos a todos, y espero sus comentarios


	4. Tiempo Perdido

**IV. Tiempo perdido.**

-...- Helga suspiró –Phoebe... la idea no era que te pasaras todo el rato llorando...

-Es... que...- La chica sollozaba ruidosamente –Helga... tú... yo...

-Niña, ya cálmate- le pidió, casi teniendo deseos de reírse por lo exagerada que estaba resultando ser Phoebe –sólo te llamaba para pedirte que no te preocuparas...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó, en su voz se notaba el reproche.

-Tú no entenderías...

-Eres una egoísta- la cortó Phoebe –sólo piensas en ti...

-No quiero discutir, y menos contigo- dijo Helga, casi en un murmullo –sólo quería que no te preocuparas, decirte que no estoy tan mal...

-¿Dónde estás?

-En un lugar no tan malo- sonrió un poco la rubia, mirando de reojo a Mark, que afinaba su violín –me tengo que ir, Phoebe...

-Cuídate mucho, Helga, por favor... y estaré esperando que regreses.

-... No llores tanto Phoebe, vas a terminar deshidratada...

Helga no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle a su amiga. Colgó el teléfono y lo miró con cierta nostalgia, soltando un suspiro. En esos momentos Mark comenzó a tocar su violín, y la muchacha se acostó en el sofá.

-Me gusta como toca el violín- le dijo Helga.

-¿Te gustaría aprender?- le preguntó Mark, continuando con la música.

-¿Yo aprender?- dijo Helga, riendo un poco –yo creía que eso era para gente con cierta clase.

-¿Clase?- Mark rió un poco –por favor, Helga, todo el que quiera aprender algo lo logrará sólo con una cosa: esfuerzo.

Mark dejó de tocar y se sentó al lado de Helga, que no se movió del lugar en que estaba.

-¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?- le preguntó él –vas a volver a tu casa?

Helga no contestó inmediatamente. Era un tema demasiado serio como para tomarlo a la ligera.

-Por tu cara puedo ver que sí- dijo Mark –por el silencio puedo notar que no has llegado a muchas conclusiones.

-Usted no entiende- contestó Helga, sentándose bien y mirándolo –no tiene idea cómo es mi familia... desde que soy pequeña estuve a la sombra de mi hermana mayor, que siempre tuvo toda la atención de mis padres y que por eso cree que todo es perfecto. Yo no existo para ellos, les da igual cómo estoy, sólo les interesa su hija Olga, la que todas las personas aman, la que toca el piano y saca las mejores calificaciones... la que es hermosa y llama la atención de todos...

A cada momento, la voz de Helga se iba haciendo más triste, a pesar que ella intentaba que no se notaba lo mal que la ponía el tema.

-He vivido con eso desde siempre, pero hay un momento en que ya no aguantas más ser ignorada, y decides cortar con todo. Mark, la noche que me fui de casa tuve una discusión con ellos, y admito que yo también dije cosas hirientes, pero... fue mi reacción a las cosas que él me dijo.

-Bueno, ninguna familia es perfecta...

-Pero... en ninguna tu padre te dice que siente que no seas como su hija mayor, que está decepcionado de ti porque no le llegas ni a los talones a la perfecta de Olga.

Mark tenía que admitir que lo que Helga le decía era bastante difícil de entender, viniendo de un padre. En parte, ahora que sabía un poco más de ella, la comprendía más.

-Bueno, Helga, tienes que considerar que al igual que tú, tu papá estaba enojado, por lo que mucho de lo que dijo no creo que haya sido verdad... lo mismo que tú¿no te parece?. La gente que está molesta suele hablar sin pensar.

Helga tenía que admitir que Mark tenía mucha razón, ella misma había experimentado que enojada no se pensaba bien y sólo se soltaba, con el objetivo de callar a la otra persona e incluso, dañarla lo más posible.

Ella se acordó de algo.

-Mark, lo que me dijo hace unos días... eso que usted sabe cómo se siente un padre cuando un hijo se va... ¿por qué...?

-Mi hija se llama Francesca- dijo él, mirando al techo con una pequeña sonrisa –se fue hace... 15 años de la casa, más o menos, tenía 16 años.

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Quizás en algún momento se sintió igual que tú, no lo sé... sólo recuerdo la última mirada que me dio esa noche antes de irse... pude ver en sus ojos como si se estuviera despidiendo, aunque no me dijo palabra... sólo deseó las buenas noches.

-¿Habían discutido?

-No, para nada... aunque admito que en esos años parecía que me importaba más el trabajo que mi propia familia... quizás fue por eso.

-¿Usted cree?, puede ser una buena razón.

-Quizás... durante años la busqué, pero no la pude encontrar. Mi esposa también se fue¿sabes?, me culpaba de todo lo que había pasado con Francesca, muy típico de ella...

-Pero...

-Es verdad que también soy culpable, pero ella también... después de todo, éramos una familia.

Helga observó a Mark, notando en él una profunda tristeza. En ese momento, se podía decir que ella conocía por fin el otro lado de la historia. ¿Sus padres se sentirían como Mark?

La chica soltó un suspiro, volviendo sus ojos al frente. Cada vez dudaba más de la decisión que había tomado tan precipitadamente,

-Mark... ¿qué haría si se encontrara con ella?

-Bueno... la verdad lo he imaginado muchas veces- sonrió un poco él –pero no podría contestarte... siempre es de una manera diferente.

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos, y María entró con ellos. Traía en sus manos las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho, y también una hoja de papel.

-Helga, quiero que veas algo- le dijo María, dejando las bolsas en el piso y acercándose a ella. Le entregó el papel.

La muchacha extrañada lo miró, mientras que Mark volvía a tocar su violín. Era un volante... en ál salía ella misma, con el encabezado de "Se Busca". También había información que serviría para identificarla.

-Me lo entregaron unos muchachos- dijo María.

-¿Muchachos?

-Sí, y se notaba que venían de la escuela- dijo María, volviendo a tomar las bolsas y yendo hacia la cocina.

Helga volvió a mirar el volante. ¿Eran sus compañeros de clases los que estaban repartiéndolos?

-¿Sabes, Helga?- dijo Mark, de pronto –a veces, con decisiones así, se pierde más de lo que se gana... ah, mejor voy a acostarme, no me siento muy bien hoy...

Se quedó pensando en lo que Mark le había dicho... y se dio cuenta nuevamente que tenía razón. Suspiró.

-Quizás... sí deba regresar...- murmuró, para sí.

Esa noche, mientras acostada mirando al techo, sin sueño y sin tener intenciones de dormirse, Helga pensaba en las palabras que Mark le había dicho. La nostalgia cada vez le pegaba más fuerte, ya casi habían pasado tres semanas.

-Reconócelo- se dijo –los extrañas, a todos, incluso a Bob, Olga y Miriam... ¿tendría algo de malo si volviera?... yo sé que todo volverá a ser como antes en algún momento, pero... quizás sea mejor eso a vivir sin ellos...

Se levantó de la cama y miró a través de la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo, se notaba que estaba nublado y fue ahí que Helga se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

-Quizás sea una señal...- se dijo, sentándose en el marco de la ventana, que era bastante espacioso –me fui con lluvia y voy a volver con lluvia... genial...

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras se acomodaba mejor para ver la lluvia. No era de tristeza ni tampoco de alegría, sólo... era la tranquilidad de saber que, a pesar de todo, estabas haciendo lo correcto, aunque fuera un poco tarde.

Se pasó casi toda la mañana sentada ahí. Ese día era sábado, no habían clases en la escuela, y quizás no vería a sus compañeros hasta el mismo lunes... no podía negarse que a ellos también los extrañaba, incluso a Rhonda, que no le caía muy bien que digamos.

Durante la mañana sintió que la puerta de la calle se abría, lo que pareció un poco extraño, porque María siempre la obligaba a desayunar antes de salir a hacer sus compras. Un poco curiosa, salió del cuarto y en el pasillo, se encontró con una angustiada María.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, acercándose a ella. Pudo ver en su rostro la angustia pintada, lo que la preocupó bastante.

-... Es el señor Mark...- suspiró la mujer, con notable tristeza.

-...¿Le pasó algo?

-No está muy bien, llamé al doctor para que lo viniera a ver... parece que muchas esperanzas no quedan...

Helga no contestó, pero por su mente sólo pasó un pensamiento... que triste debe ser morir y no poder cumplir el deseo más grande de su vida... reencontrarse con su hija...

----------------------------------------------

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra mucho que el fic les esté gustando tanto. Muchos saludos a los que leen el fics, y un poco más a los que tienen la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima, que espero sea luego... la próxima semana me voy de vacaciones, así que no creo que alcance a actualizar. A penas llegue del viaje, me pondré al día. ¡¡Byes!!


	5. El Adiós

**V. El adiós.**

Helga nunca había sentido tanto silencio en esa casa desde que llegó. Ni siquiera la había sentido tan vacía como en esos momentos. Era difícil toda esa situación.

Estaba en el cuarto de Mark, sentada en un sofá en frente de la cama y mirándolo fijamente, sin tener nada que hacer ni que decir... sólo lo miraba y no dejaba de pensar.

"No hay muchas esperanzas", había dicho el doctor horas antes, un poco después que ella se levantara. Y la verdad era que se notaba que quizás él no iba a superar esa crisis, ni siquiera estaba del todo consciente... sólo a ratos despertaba, y Helga llamaba a María con la esperanza algo inútil de que él se mantuviera así durante un rato aunque fuera. Pero el tiempo volvía a ser cruel con ellos, y Mark volvía a estar como antes.

"Que increíble" pensó la muchacha, sin moverse del lugar en que estaba "así de rápido que tienes algo, e igual de rápido que se va"

La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama, mirando a Mark. Luego su vista se desvió al velador que estaba al lado de la cama, a una fotografía que estaba en un marco, mejor dicho. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró con atención.

En ella se veían tres personas, dos adultos y una niña. Helga supuso que eran Mark con su familia. Se extrañó, los tres se veían muy felices... demasiado como para que la hija de ellos, Francesca, decidiera dejarlos.

-Las apariencias engañan...- murmuró, dejando la fotografía donde estaba, y sus mismas palabras le hicieron pensar en su familia.

Las apariencias... en ocasiones las familias que parecen perfectas son las menos funcionales que pueden haber... y era verdad que su familia era de las otras, de las imperfectas y de esas que en ocasiones sus miembros no saben cómo tratarse, por estar preocupados de sus vidas...

Pero a pesar de eso, y Helga lo sabía, ellos se querían. En esos momentos lo sabía, semanas de estar separada de ellos. Aunque no eran muy demostrativos de sus sentimientos (ni siquiera ella era así), habían ciertas ocasiones que todo el cariño que sentía por ellos renacía de una forma explosiva, haciéndola olvidar lo mal que se sentía con ellos por la forma en que la trataban.

Quizás no eran perfectos, pero eran una familia...

Suspiró, volviendo su mirada a Mark. La idea de ella era volver ese mismo día a la casa, los extrañaba mucho, pero viendo el estado de su amigo... lo puso en duda. No podía dejarlo, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, por toda la ayuda que le brindó para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Decidió salir unos minutos del cuarto, sintiendo que cada vez una tristeza mayor la estaba inundando... todo eso era... difícil.

Al ir bajando las escaleras, comenzó a sentir la voz de María. Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien, lo que a Helga la extrañó bastante. Estaban solas en la casa... a menos que fuera por teléfono. Sin tomarle mayor importancia al asunto, continuó su camino a la cocina, ya que tenía algo de sed.

-... No estoy bromeando ni es un truco- decía María, con la voz algo alterada –él está mal... por favor, Francesca, tienes que creerlo... es tu última oportunidad...

Helga se fue acercando a la mujer, con el ceño fruncido. A penas escuchó el nombre que María dijo, se dio cuenta que había estado conversando con la hija de Mark acerca de su estado.

-... Está bien... te estaré esperando...

Recién cuando colgó el teléfono María se dio cuenta de la presencia de Helga cerca de ella, y por la cara que puso, la rubia notó que se había asustado o algo así.

-¿Con quién estaba hablando?- preguntó Helga, e inmediatamente María recobró su seguridad.

-Con nadie que te interese, Helga- le dice, recobrando la seguridad. La rubia la miró algo feo, por momentos, le dieron ganas de gritarle unas cuantas verdades que pasaban por su mente.

-María¿estabas hablando con Francesca, la hija de Mark?- preguntó ella, tratando de calmar sus impulsos, más por Mark que por María.

La notó dudar, lo que terminó por convencerla.

-Tú sabías donde estaba... todos estos años...- murmuró Helga, tratando de procesar la información. Mark consideraba a María como a una hermana, simplemente no podía entender su manera de actuar... ¿se podía contar como una traición?

-Es verdad, lo sabía- murmuró María, desviando su mirada quizás por la vergüenza que le causaba el admitirlo –pero hay muchas cosas que tú no entiendes, Helga...

-¿Ah si?- la recién nombrada se cruzó de brazos, como si esperara una explicación. María la miró levemente y se sentó sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la mesita en que estaba el teléfono.

-La verdad, es que hace años que sabía el paradero de Francesca- comenzó María, tratando en parte, de explicarse a ella misma por qué estaba cediendo ante la niña que tenía en frente de ella –ella me buscó para hablar conmigo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Mark?- le preguntó Helga, con algo de suavidad en su voz.

-Ella no quiso... en todos estos años no ha querido- contestó María –se lo he insistido mucho todo este tiempo, pero ella no ha querido ceder...- María se quedó callada durante unos momentos, Helga esperó paciente a que continuara –sabía que esto iba a pasar...- dijo ella, sonriendo amargamente.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que...- suspiró –que Francesca se iba a arrepentir tarde o temprano su decisión... lamentablemente lo hizo cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué le dijo por teléfono?

-Al comienzo pensó que era una jugarreta para que viniera, pero cuando me creyó por fin, se desesperó... dejó pasar más tiempo del necesario... demasiado tarde.

Helga escuchaba con un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella, que poco a poco iba creciendo. "Demasiado tarde", era una frase que se estaba repitiendo una y otra vez dentro de ella...

-... sólo espero que él alcance a verla...- continuó hablando María.

Helga miró al suelo, moviendo su pie en forma circular quizás para no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por momentos, pidió que lo que María deseaba, se hiciera realidad.

-¿Ya decidiste cuando vuelves a tu casa?- le preguntó María, como si pudiera leer su mente.

-Ehm... iba a volver hoy- sonrió un poco Helga –pero creo que...

-Vuelve hoy- la cortó María –Mark lo va a entender, era lo que más deseaba.

-Pero... creo que es algo que puede esperar... o sea, en comparación con Mark, que...

-No, Helga- la cortó otra vez la mujer –no creo que sea algo que puede esperar. Ve con ellos, es lo que deseas...

La rubia sonrió levemente.

-Estaré un rato más- dijo.

Se puso de pie y volvió con Mark. Continuaba igual que antes. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había estado casi toda la mañana, mirándolo casi fijamente.

-Demasiado tarde...- murmuró Helga, suspirando –que caro nos hace pagar algunos errores la vida...

Sería eso de las cinco de la tarde. Helga se estaba quedando dormida sobre el sofá cuando escuchó la voz de Mark que la llamaba.

-¿Cómo se siente?- le preguntó, cuando ya estuvo al lado de él.

-He estado peor- sonrió un poco el hombre –y, dime¿ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer?

-Voy a volver a casa- contestó Helga, luego suspiró para decir lo que deseaba –sólo esperaba la oportunidad de despedirme de usted.

Mark sonrió y tomó la mano de Helga, que se estremeció.

-Un gusto haberte conocido, Helga...- le dijo él –espero que seas muy feliz...

-Yo, eh... espero que usted se mejore- dijo Helga, sintiéndose algo tonta por no saber qué más decir –muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, le debo una.

-Y me la pagarás cuando aprendas a tocar violín.

Helga se largó a reír, como diciendo "lo aprenderé el día del queso" (es decir, nunca)

-Espero volver a verlo...

-Después se verá...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y una mujer entró al cuarto. Mark la miró unos momentos y luego abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Helga se hizo a un lado, como sabiendo que ella era Francesca y dejándole el espacio a ella. Le sonrió por última vez a Mark y salió del cuarto.

Afuera estaba María, con Mantecado en sus brazos. Helga se acercó a ella y lo tomó en los suyos.

-No creo que lo estuvieras olvidando¿cierto?- le dijo, con cierta simpatía –gracias por el rato que te quedaste con él.

-No es nada...- contestó Helga, acariciando a Mantecado –cualquier cosa que pase...

-Te aviso- terminó la frase María –ahora ve...

Helga asintió, fue al cuarto en el que estaba durmiendo a buscar sus cosas. Quizás era lo mejor... dejar a esa familia tranquila para por fin ella ir con la suya.

En el portal, sacó el paraguas que Arnold le había prestado (el cual tenía que devolver) y salió a la calle. Una suave lluvia mojaba todo a su alrededor. Le dio una última mirada a la casa de Mark, y continuó su camino, con los suyos.

---------------------------------

Notas: Bien, regresé de mis vacaciones a la fomedad de la capital santiaguina (aunque mi novio se encarga de alegrarme las tardes, jajaja) y aquí está el capítulo del fic. Sólo queda uno, y espero subirlo antes de volver a clases (es decir, antes del miércoles de la próxima semana).

Les doy mis saludos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo más que a mí :P


	6. Epílogo

**VI. Epílogo.**

Helga sentía algo extraño en su estómago mientras iba camino a su casa. Quizás era temor por la reacción que su familia tendría al verla, después de casi un mes desaparecida, llegar así nada más, sin dar muchas explicaciones...

-Uhm... quizás sí es miedo...- murmuró, al ir reconociendo los lugares por los que iba caminando, poco a poco se iba acercando a su barrio, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía pensar en lo que le diría a sus padres o a la misma Olga cuando los viera nuevamente.

-¿Helga?

La voz la hizo voltear, y se encontró con un chico de su edad, rubio, con cálida mirada y una enorme sonrisa. Arnold la observaba como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos veían. Atrás de él, estaban sus abuelos, que también le sonreían.

-¡Helga!

Para sorpresa de la chica, se acercó casi corriendo y la abrazó, tal como lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones, ya sea por cualquier motivo. Pero esta vez, algo cambió: ella no lo retiró con la violencia que acostumbraba, ni siquiera se movió. Por primera vez, se permitió disfrutar de las muestras de cariño que el Cabeza de Balón tenía para con ella.

-Hola, Arnold- dijo ella, con suavidad. El rubio se separó de ella y la miró -¿cómo has estado?

-¿Yo¡acá importas tú, Helga!- replicó él, feliz –no puedo creerlo, la verdad es que a todos nos tenías muy preocupados.

-No era mi intención...- murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada –quizás necesitaba unos días estar lejos de todos, para comprender...

-Eso ya no importa ahora- la cortó Arnold, en parte entendiendo que a ella le costara hablar de esos temas –lo que interesa de verdad es que has decidido regresar a tu casa, a pesar de los problemas que han tenido.

Helga asintió, sonriendo. No entendía la razón, pero un molesto nudo se había formado en su garganta, impidiendo que las palabras salieran. Sentía que si continuaba hablando, las lágrimas irremediablemente saldrían de sus ojos. Y ella no quería eso...

-¿Y ese gato?- Arnold la sacó de sus pensamientos al notar el gatito de ella acurrucado en sus brazos.

-Es mío... se llama Mantecado.

Arnold rió al escuchar el nombre, y ella lo miró con cierta vergüenza. Si supiera que le puso así en honor a él... le gustaría ver su cara al escucharlo.

-Hombre Pequeño, nos vamos- dijo Phil –si quieres acompañas a tú amiga a su casa.

-Gracias, abuelo- sonrió Arnold -¿te molesta que vaya contigo?

-Si te digo que si me vas a acompañar igual, así que da igual- contestó Helga, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos caminaron durante algunos minutos en silencio. Arnold tenía deseos de hablar de muchas cosas con ella, pero no encontraba las palabras justas para expresarse... algo extraño en él, pero consideraba a Helga tan... "especial", que no deseaba espantarla si es que se pasaba.

-Arnold...- dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Si?

-... Gracias por todo.

Aunque no entendía del todo a qué se refería con eso de "todo", el rubio respondió a la sonrisa que ella tenía con una igual. A la distancia, ambos pudieron ver la casa de Helga. La chica continuaba un tanto nerviosa por lo que les diría a ellos cuando la vieran... trataba de buscar las palabras justas para intentar explicarles por qué decidió irse... y por qué había decidido volver.

-¿Estás bien?

Helga se había quedado parada en frente de la puerta, y la miraba fijamente. De pronto, había comenzado a sentir algo que no podía explicar, quizás era miedo... ¿Y si ellos estaban mejor sin ella¿qué hacía si se enojaban demasiado al verla volver de un día a otro?. No podría soportar otro rechazo de su parte, no después de todo lo que había entendido.

De pronto, sintió en su mano una calidez extraña. Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta que Arnold le había tomado la mano, y le sonreía. Le pareció por momentos que él la comprendía completamente, que sabía de sus miedos, y que el modo de apoyarla era ese: dándole de su calor para seguir adelante.

Sin decirse palabra, los dos comenzaron a subir las escalinatas. Helga suspiró antes de abrir lentamente la puerta... y fue cuando los vio.

No lucían muy bien. Parecía que los tres habían tenido muy pocas horas de sueño en semanas, en sus caras se notaba cierta desesperación al no saber de qué otra forma actuar.

Fue Miriam la primera en verla. Se puso de pie dando un grito que llamó la atención tanto de Bob como de Olga, que después de mirar a su madre, siguió sus ojos.

-¡Helga!

Arnold se había quedado en el portal de la casa, pensó que no era correcto interrumpir el reencuentro familiar. Sonrió al ver la reacción de los padres de Helga, que cuando reaccionaron corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, lo mismo que Olga.

El muchachos los miró durante algunos momentos. Pensó que quizás lo que había hecho Helga no era del todo correcto, pero que en parte le había enseñado a su familia lo mucho que ella valía, que aunque siempre se notaba dura y fría con ellos, los necesitaba más que nada. Que los amaba tanto como ellos a ella.

Sin quitar la sonrisa, Arnold dio una última mirada y dio media vuelta, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz por lo que su amiga había logrado: que su familia la valorase. Estaba contento porque Helga había decidido darles una nueva oportunidad a ellos de ser una parte importante de su vida... y al parecer, no iban a desperdiciarla.

-¡Arnold!- Helga había salido tras de él y le pasó el paraguas y la chaqueta que le había prestado –gracias, me sirvió de mucho.

-De nada- él se quedó unos momentos mirando las prendas, y luego se dirigió a la chica Pataki –oye, Helga, no sé si sabías que en unos días más habrá una fiesta en el colegio... ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-... Claro- contestó ella, sonriendo –mañana en la escuela nos ponemos de acuerdo...

-Sí, nos vemos.

Helga lo miró alejarse y luego entró a la casa, en donde su familia la esperaba.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Querido Mark:_

_La verdad no me puedo quejar, todo en mi vida ha mejorado como nunca pensé que lo haría y estoy muy agradecida de que en parte, ustedes tuvieran que ver con eso._

_El recibimiento que tuve tanto en mi casa como en la escuela jamás pensé que sería así. Por primera vez puedo sentir que pertenezco a un lugar, que formo parte de un grupo y que soy una parte importante de él. Me siento muy bien, no saben cuánto._

_También me ayudó la carta que recibí de ustedes. Seré sincera, pasaron tantas semanas sin tener noticias que llegué a pensar lo peor, ya que cuando fui a la casa de ustedes nadie contestó mis llamados. Y cuando supe que usted Mark estaba bien estaba tan contenta que si lo hubiera tenido al frente lo hubiera abrazado. Le felicito por sus nietos, son unos niños muy lindos, y espero que ahora que está viviendo junto a Francesca en su casa, ya no se sentirá tan vacía y que puedan de a poco ir recobrando el tiempo perdido. _

_Respecto a cierto chico le cuento que me invitó al baile de la escuela que será mañana. Desde que llegué, me he sentido mucho más cercana a él, cosa que me está agradando mucho._

_A penas vuelva a casa después de sus vacaciones con su familia (que linda suena esa frase¿cierto?), avíseme y voy a verle. En una de esas logra convencerme de que sea mi maestro de violín y aprenda. _

_Gracias por acordarse de mí y mandarme esa postal, esas playas se ven muy agradables de verdad._

_Muchos saludos a María, dígale que extraño mucho su comida._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto, ya lo hecho bastante de menos._

_Helga G. Pataki._

**Fin.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que el final les haya gustado. Al menos a mí me ha dejado bastante satisfecha, y creo que no lo hice tan mal, para ser mi primer fic de la genial serie "Hey, Arnold"**

**La verdad, no tuve corazón para matar a Mark¿quién podría hacerlo, si el caballero es tan agradable?, jajaja.**

**Nuevamente les quiero agradecer a los que leyeron el fic y los que se dieron la molestia de escribirme sus comentarios. Muchos saludos a todos!!!**

**Hasta luego!!!**


End file.
